Max y Dafne: El camino hacia la victoria
by Keilaa14
Summary: Max terminó su viaje por Hoenn y decide viajar a Sinnoh, cuando se encuentra con Dafne. Ella es una chica que viene de Kanto y quiere empezar su primer viaje, por lo que decide viajar con él. Los dos jóvenes vivirán aventuras en esa región, para aspirar a lo que ambos desean: ¡convertirse en los mejores entrenadores Pokémon! Dafne es mi oc,esto será como una "temporada" de Pkmn
1. Chapter 1

_**Max y Dafne: El camino hacia la victoria**_

_Cap. I "Dos comienzos distintos" Parte I_

Era una mañana tranquila y soleada, en Ciudad Petalia.

Un niño de 10 años se encontraba en su cama, durmiendo, cuando dio un respingo y se levantó.

-¡Es hoy! ¡Hoy es el día!-gritó Max, emocionado.

Nada más despertarse, se puso las gafas y entró al baño.

Se vistió con una camisa verde de mangas cortas y con una capucha (con el diseño anterior), unos pantalones rojos bajos y unos tenis verde oscuro.

-¡A por mi primer Pokémon!-dijo, dispuesto a salir por la puerta.

-¡Alto ahí!-le frenó Caroline-. ¡Antes, a desayunar!

-¡Tengo que ir al laboratorio del Profesor Abedul!

-Necesitas energía, ya que no pararás después de conseguir a tu Pokémon. ¿O me equivoco?

Max soltó una risita, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Su madre preparó unas tortitas con sirope de chocolate y un batido de bayas.

-¡Qué pinta!

-Muchas gracias, cariño…-se percató de que su hijo ya había comido-. ¿Cómo…?

-Entonces, ¿puedo ir ya?-preguntó, con total normalidad, a pesar de que su madre lo miraba con expresión de desconcierto.

-Pero… ¿No quieres despedirte de nosotros? Papá está en el gimnasio y…

-Mamá…-la abrazó-. Te quiero mucho…

-Yo también…No quiero que te vayas tan pronto…-dijo, con algunas lágrimas-. Hace poquito eras un bebé…y mírate, ya tienes 10…

-Sí, mamá…quiero convertirme en el mejor entrenador Pokémon, ¿vale? ¡Te dedicaré todas mis victorias!-aseguró el joven, haciendo la señal de victoria con su mano.

-¡Vaya! ¡Confianza no te falta!-rió ella.

-Iré al laboratorio, después al gimnasio y luego…. ¿dónde está Aura?

-Por ahí..y allá...-respondió, mientras limpiaba la vajilla.

-¿Y dónde es "por ahí y por allá"?

-Vamos, ¿no querías llegar donde el Profesor Abedul?

-¡Ah, sí! ¡Adiós!-se despidió, saliendo a toda prisa por la puerta.

Max respiró el aire fresco del lugar, y se dirigió apresuradamente al laboratorio.

-¿Profesor Abedul? ¿Está usted en casa?-preguntó el aspirante a entrenador, al entrar y no verlo-. ¿Dónde estará?

El joven ojeó la habitación, hasta que le llamó algo la atención: un papel se hallaba encima de la mesa.

"_Si quieres volver a ver al profesor, déjanos la recompensa en el bote del bosque"._

-¿Qué recompensa?-suspiró-. Los secuestradores no son muy explícitos, que digamos… ¿por qué lo habrán secuestrado? ¿Qué estarán buscando?

El joven estaba sorprendido, no se podía creer que le estuviera pasando eso de verdad.

-Bueno, ¡será mejor que vaya a buscarlo!-cogió un bolso bandolera de debajo de la mesa-. A lo mejor aquí están las pokéballs…

Tras cogerlo, corrió con todas sus ganas hacia el bosque. Tenía que rescatar costara lo que costara al profesor.

…

Después de media hora caminando, el joven notó miradas posadas en él y sentía que lo seguían a escondidas.

-¿Quién anda ahí?

Nadie contestó.

-No tengo miedo, ¿saben? ¡Pueden dejarse ver!

Nadie salió.

-Genial…estoy hablando solo…-se lamentó, cuando escuchó una voz detrás de él.

-Hola-soltó una risa malvada-. ¿Trajiste lo que dije?

-¿Quién eres?

-Aquí yo soy quien hace las preguntas… Si quieres ver al profesor, dame la recompensa.

-¿¡Pero qué recompensa!? ¿Sabes? ¡Podrías por lo menos ser más específico en ese tema, ya que no tengo ni idea de lo que hablas! De todas formas…-se ajustó las gafas y lo miró, serio-. No te lo daría.

-¡Ya está bien de tonterías, mocoso!-sacó una pokéball-. ¡Adelante, Skuntank!

De la bola apareció una especie de mofeta morada, con la cola pegada a la espalda y con una mirada siniestra posada en el chico.

-¿Cuál es ese Pokémon?-se preguntó, ya que no era habitual verlo en esa región.

-¡Usa Gas Venenoso!

El Skuntank obedeció y lanzó un humo negro en dirección a Max.

-¡Aaahh!-chilló, al ver que acabaría envenenado por el ataque.

-¡Shu, Shuppet!-dijo un Pokémon, apareciendo delante de él.

-¡Te vamos a ayudar, Max!-dijo telepáticamente una voz femenina, poniéndose delante de los dos-. ¡Velo Sagrado!

La Ralts creó una barrera que los protegió del ataque.

-¿Qué? ¡Esto no puede ser!-se quejó el hombre, dando unas patadas en el suelo.

-¿Ralts? ¿Eres tú?

-¡Sí!-respondió, dándole un abrazo, lo que el chico correspondió.

-¡Shuppet, ven acá!-lo invitó, para abrazarlo también.

-¡Shu, Shuppet!

-¡Esto no acaba aquí! ¡Skuntank, usa Golpes Furia!

-¡Ralts, usa Psíquico!

La Ralts levantó al Pokémon mofeta en el aire.

-Shuppet, ¡usa Bola Sombra!

El Shuppet accedió y creó unas bolas moradas en el aire, para lanzárselas al oponente.

-Skun, Skuntank…

-¡Usa Placaje!

La Ralts no dudó ni un segundo, y usó Teletransporte, haciéndolos desaparecer del lugar.

…

-¿Ralts? ¿Dónde estamos?

-Lejos del hombre…

-¡Tenemos que encontrar al Profesor Abedul! ¿Qué querían de él?

-Quizás esto…Lo vi antes…-la Pokémon usó Psíquico, sacando del bolso una pokéball de color violeta, con una M en el centro.

-Eso es una...

-Sí.

-¡Una Masterball!-exclamó, sorprendido.

-Creo que eso buscaban…

-Pero… ¿qué haría el profesor con esto?

-Shu, Shu, Shuppet.

-No sabemos…-respondió, apenada.

-Bueno, ¡daremos con él y lo preguntaremos!-los animó.

…

-A ver… ¿me vais a soltar ya?

-No.

-¿Por?

-Nos tienen que dar la recompensa.

-¿Qué recompensa?

-La Masterball.

-¡No! ¡No se los dejaré en manos de tan malas personas! ¡A saber qué crueldades harían ustedes!

-El chico nos lo dará, no usted.

-¿Qué chico?

-No sabemos su nombre. Tiene el pelo corto, verde oscuro y lleva unas gafas negras.

-Max…

…

-Según ellos, están en el bosque. Pero, ¿en qué parte? Hay que meterse en la mente del ladrón para poder encontrarlo.

-Si fuera ladrona…Me escondería…

-Shuppet…Shu….

-¡Treecko!-gritó un Pokémon.

-¿Eh? ¿No eres uno de los Pokémon del Profesor Abedul?

-¡Tree, Treecko!-asintió.

-¿Sabes dónde está?

La ardilla verde los llevó a una cueva que se encontraba en el bosque.

-¿Es aquí?

-¡Treecko!

-¡Pues vamos!-exclamó-. Entremos.

Max, Ralts, Shuppet y Treecko entraron en la cueva.

-Siempre voy preparado.-sonrió satisfactoriamente Max, sacando una linterna de su mochila.

Caminaron durante bastante tiempo, hasta que vieron dos caminos.

-Treecko, ¿sabes por dónde es?

-¡Tree, Treecko!-dijo, y pasó por la derecha.

-Sigámosle.

Minutos después…

-¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!-gritó Max, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, junto con los tres Pokémon.

-¡Graveler! ¡Gra!-gruñó un Pokémon, persiguiéndoles.

…

-Ay, ay…era por el otro lado…-dijo, exhausto.

-Treecko…-añadió, con una gotita anime.

…

Al llegar, vieron a un hombre vigilando al profesor, que se encontraba atado.

-¡Suelten al profesor!-gritó, enojado.

-Jamás-respondió un hombre-. ¡Sal, Machoke! ¡Usa Golpe Roca!

El Treecko se interpuso y usó Cola Férrea, devolviendo las rocas.

-¡Max! ¡Será mejor que vuelvas!-le advirtió el profesor.

-¡No! ¡Ralts, usa Hipnosis! ¡Shuppet, usa Bola Sombra!

El Machoke quedó dormido y herido.

-¡Tú otra vez!-se lamentó-. ¡Skuntank, acaba con él!-ordenó el otro hombre, que apareció en ese momento.

La mofeta fue a embestir contra él, cuando la ardilla recibió el golpe.

-¡Treecko! ¿Estás bien?-preguntó, preocupado.

-Tree…

-¡Está bien! ¡Vas a ver! ¡Ralts, usa Psíquico!

La Pokémon levantó al Skuntank en el aire y lo lanzó lejos.

-¡Eh!

-¡Graveler, usa Trampa Rocas!

Max se encontró rodeado por unas enormes rocas, causadas por el ataque.

-¡Sal, Zubat!-dijo, sacando otra pokéball-. ¡Usa Ladrón!

El murciélago le quitó el bolso y cogió la Masterball.

-¡La tengo! ¡La tengo!-celebró el hombre-. ¡Albert lo ha conseguido!

-Ya, ya… ¡yo fui quien lo robó! ¿Sabes?

-Adrian, ¡pero yo lo tengo! ¡Ja!

-Jum…Zubat, vuelve a usar Ladrón.

-¿Qué?

Y así comenzó una pelea entre dos ladrones, por conseguir la famosa bola.

Mientras, Max liberó al profesor y ordenó a Shuppet y Ralts usar Psíquico para sacarlos de la cueva.

-¡Qué ladrones más ridículos, por favor!-se burló el peli oscuro.

-Muchas gracias. Has sido valiente.

-No ha sido nada, jeje…-se sonrojó por los halagos.

-Entonces, quieres elegir a tu primer Pokémon, ¿no?

-¡Claro! ¡A Treecko!

El Profesor Abedul se lo entregó, con la Pokédex, y cinco pokéballs.

-Shuppet, Ralts, os prometí que irías conmigo… ¿queréis viajar junto a mí?

-¡Claro, Max!

-¡Shuppet!

Los dos Pokémon abrazaron a Max, (menos Treecko, ya que no es de abrazos, éste sólo sonrió).

-Profesor…

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué usted tenía la Masterball?

-Estamos haciendo una investigación sobre ella entre varios científicos, pero debemos eliminarla y olvidarla. Esa pokéball puede ocasionar daños en el Pokémon y hace poco lo hemos descubierto-dijo-. No sabemos qué pasaría si cayera en malas manos y no queremos pensarlo, por lo que la vamos a destruir. Y tú, Max…No digas nada de esto a nadie, ¿vale? A saber si alguien interesado te escucha.

-Claro, profesor. Espero que encuentren una solución. ¡Adiós!-se despidió, saliendo del laboratorio-. Seremos los mejores, ¿verdad chicos…y chica?

-¡Sí!/ ¡Shuppet!/¡Treecko!-contestaron al unísono.

Y así, Max, consiguió a sus primeros Pokémon y empezó su primera de muchísimas aventuras.

_**Espero que os gustara ^^ comentad :3 esta es la primera parte del capi :D en la otra saldrá Dafne y….no os adelantaré nada XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Max y Dafne: El camino hacia la victoria**_

_Cap. I "Dos comienzos distintos" Parte II_

Era una mañana calurosa en Pueblo Paleta.

Los Pidgeys revoloteaban y cantaban, celebrando el nuevo día que acababa de empezar.

Una niña de aproximadamente 8 años de edad, estaba corriendo en el jardín de su casa, junto con un Ivysaur y un Ratata.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Os voy a pillar!-dijo, riéndose, mientras los perseguía.

La niña lucía el cabello rojizo y largo, suelto, ondulándose por el pasar del viento.

Poseía unos ojos verdes un poco oscuros, pero con una brillantez que la hacía ver hermosa.

Llevaba una camisa verde claro, con una falda con volantes y unas zapatillas.

La niña disfrutaba de ese tiempo jugando con los Pokémon de la casa, pero nada era lo mismo sin su padre.

-¡Dafne!

Ignoró la llamada y siguió con su juego.

-¡Dafne!-la llamó nuevamente la mujer, en un tono más enojado.

La pelirroja suspiró, ya que no era la persona que deseaba ver, si no todo lo contrario.

-Ya voy, Raquel…

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames formalmente? Sí que no te enseña tu padre nada de educación.-comentó su institutriz.

En ese momento, Dafne no se contuvo e, impulsivamente, dijo lo que llevaba un largo tiempo queriéndole decir.

-¡Estoy harta de sus insultos hacia mi padre, sólo porque la despidiera hace tiempo! Además… ¡no tiene el derecho de exigirme educación si usted no da ejemplo a ello!-le gritó, enojada-. ¡Estoy segura de que los Pokémon salvajes son muchísimo más educados que usted! ¡Déjeme en paz!-terminó, marchándose del jardín y dirigiéndose a su dormitorio.

Raquel sólo la observó, perpleja, mientras se alejaba.

…

La niña se tumbó en su cama y se quedó un rato mirando al techo, pensativa.

-¿Por qué siempre te vas? Nunca estás conmigo y…te echo de menos…-se secó las lágrimas que acababan de salir por sus verdosos ojos y abrazó fuertemente a su peluche con forma de Eevee-. Papá…Tú pediste que me dieran clases particulares de medicina aquí, en casa…No entiendo… ¿Acaso no crees que pueda convertirme en una gran entrenadora Pokémon? ¿Piensas que no sirvo para eso? ¿Por qué?-agachó su cabeza, apenada.

Entonces, el Ivysaur y el Ratata con quienes había estado jugando antes, aparecieron en su cuarto y se sentaron junto a ella, con intención de animarla.

Dafne acarició sus cabezas suavemente.

-Muchas gracias por querer animarme, pero…

Los dos Pokémon la miraron, contagiados por la tristeza. Ivysaur usó Látigo Cepa y cogió un cuadro que se encontraba en la mesita de noche y se lo entregó.

-¿Eh?-lo cogió-. Pero si es…es mamá…-sonrió con tristeza-. Te echo de menos…

Ivysaur y Ratata eran los Pokémon de su madre, que había sido una de las mejores entrenadoras Pokémon de Kanto, Katherine.

-También la echáis de menos, ¿verdad?

Ellos asintieron.

-Venid aquí, chicos.-los abrazó dulcemente.

-Ivy, Ivysaur.

-¡Ratata!

-¡Me convertiré en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon por mamá! ¡Y así papá sabrá que soy buena en eso! ¡Sí!-exclamó, levantándose más animada-. ¡Vais a verlo!

…Dos años después…

-¡Dafne!-la llamó la asistenta, Jessica.

-¿Sí?

-¿Tienes la mochila preparada con lo necesario?

-¡Por supuesto!-respondió.

-Dafne, hija…-empezó a decir su padre, un hombre alto y pelirrojo.

-P-papá…Yo quiero…

-Después de pensarlo bien, he decidido que…

-¿Has decidido que…?-repitió, con total impaciencia por saber la respuesta.

-He decidido que estudiarás medicina más a fondo en un internado.

-¿¡Qué!?-gritó-. ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Yo quiero ser entrenadora Pokémon! ¡Papá…!

-¡Basta!-le dijo-. ¡Ya lo he decidido y ya estás matriculada en él!

-P-pero…

-¡Nada de peros! ¡Me acabas de demostrar cuánto necesitas ir allí, para que te enseñen a respetar a tus padres!

-Si…si mamá estuviera aquí, me dejaría…La prefiero a ella…-opinó, empezando a llorar-. ¡Te odio!

La cumpleañera salió de la casa por la puerta trasera y comenzó a correr, sin un rumbo fijo.

-¿Por qué no me dejas, papá? ¿No confías en mí? ¿Crees que soy débil?-se preguntó varias veces, mientras corría.

-¡Squir, Squirtle!

Esa voz llamó su atención, y se volteó.

-¿Eh?

-¡Squirtle!-volvió a decir la tortuga de agua, saludándola.

-Hola, pequeño…-dijo, acariciando su cabeza.

-¡Squir, Squirtle!-cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Squirtle es una chica, y no es la primera vez que la confunden.-respondió un hombre ya mayor, con una bata blanca.

-Profesor Oak…Es un honor conocerlo…-dijo, un poco cohibida-. Lo siento, Squirtle…Ahora que lo pienso, ¡eres demasiado linda como para ser chico!-sonrió, haciendo que la Pokémon esbozara una sonrisa y asintiera.

-Bueno, ¿vienes a por tu primer Pokémon?

-En realidad, no…Mi padre me matriculó en un internado y no quiere que empiece mi viaje…-se lamentó la pelirroja.

-No te preocupes, Dafne. Seguro que tarde o temprano, tu padre comprenderá que no puede dejarte encerrada siempre.

-¿Usted conoce a mi padre?-inquirió, sorprendida-. ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre?

-Era un viejo amigo de tu madre, Dafne. ¿Sabes? Te pareces mucho a ella.

Dafne sintió una punzada en el corazón al oír eso.

-¿Mi madre…?

-Sí…bueno, ¿quieres jugar con los Pokémon?

-¡Claro!

…

-¡Dafne!-la llamó su padre-. ¿Dónde estás?

El señor Newton ya se estaba poniendo histérico, al no saber nada de su hija desde hacía horas.

-¡Dafne!...Voy a salir a buscarla, tú quédate cuidando la casa, Jessica.-abrió la puerta y se encontró con Dafne empapada, ya que estaba lloviendo.

-Emm…Hola…

-Jessica, prepárale un baño-dijo y la mujer subió las escaleras-. En cuanto a ti…después de bañarte y vestirte con ropa seca, baja. Tengo que hablar seriamente contigo.-acabó, mirándola con una mirada intimidante.

-V-vale…-balbuceó, subiendo al segundo piso de la casa.

…Dos años después…

Bajó al piso 2, con prisas, aunque sin hacer ruido, ya que los escalones chirriaban.

Tras llegar, giró hacia la izquierda y entró en su habitación compartida.

-Ay, no…otra vez no…-se lamentó, cogiendo su mochila-. A este paso me expulsarán…

Dafne salió del cuarto y subió unos cuantos pisos, hasta llegar a su destino: la clase de biología.

-¡Ya estoy!-dijo, al entrar-. Es que…me confundí con el horario y…fui a la clase de física…-intentó excusarse.

-Siéntese, Srta. Dafne, junto con la Srta. Helena. Luego hablaré con usted.

-Ok…-se sentó al lado de su compañera.

-¿Qué te ha pasado esta vez?

-¿Es que ya nadie cree lo que digo?

-Bueno…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-¿Qué le ha pasado esta vez?-preguntó el profesor._

_-Es que…un perro se comió mis deberes…_

…

_-¿Qué?_

_-Me quedé encerrada en mi cuarto…_

…

_-Agh…_

_-¿No cree que me haya atascado en la ventana?_

_-¿Y por qué se metió en ella?_

_-Pues…-se rascó la cabeza-. ¿Para poder tomar aire fresco?_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

-Ahora es verdad.

-Llevas dos años aquí, ¿cómo no vas a saber dónde están las clases?

-Jeje…

-¿Qué piensas hacer? Seguramente te llevarán ante el director.

A Dafne le recorrió un escalofrío ante esa idea.

-¡Déjame ya! ¡Chos! Tú siempre buscando algo malo para que me pase, ¿no?

-No, pero si yo…

-¡No me hables! Prefiero no escuchar a nadie, ahora mismo quiero estar sola… ¿¡vale!?-se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado.

-No hacía falta que te pusieras así, ¿sabes? Sólo quería intentar ayudarte.-dijo Helena, enfadada.

-¡No necesito tu ayuda!

-¡Pues vale!

-¡Vale!

…

-Dafne…

-¿Sí, profesor?

-Tengo algo que informarle…

-¿El qué…?-ella sabía perfectamente qué le diría.

-Siento comunicarle que…

-¡No! ¡Déjeme una oportunidad más, por favor! ¡Prometo no decir más excusas y aprobar todos los controles con un 10, pero no me expulse! ¡Mi padre dijo que si aprobaba este curso, me dejaría convertirme en entrenadora y…!

-¡Dafne! ¡Lo que digo es de suma importancia y no tiene nada que ver con una expulsión!-la interrumpió, con una expresión preocupada.

-Ah, ¿no?

-Si crees que una expulsión es lo peor, no te queda nada…

…

Dafne terminó de recoger sus cosas y salió del cuarto, cuando se cruzó con su compañera.

-Helena, yo siento…-intentó disculparse, pero la castaña la ignoró y siguió su camino.

La pelirroja no tuvo más remedio que seguir su camino, sola, sin que nadie la consolara por lo ocurrido.

En esos momentos se preguntaba: ¿por qué siempre era tan hosca con los demás? ¿Por qué no correspondía la amistad que habían intentado tener con ella?

Ahora, ante esa situación, necesitaba a alguien, pero no tenía a quién.

-Dafne, siento lo ocurrido…-se preocupó Jessica, al llegar a la casa-. Si quieres, te preparo un chocolate caliente. A ti te encanta.-la consoló, mas ella seguía sintiéndose desgraciada.

Al llegar a su dormitorio, se tumbó y se hundió en lágrimas.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué te fuiste…?

-Ivysaur…-dijo el Pokémon, apoyándose en mi regazo.

-Ratata…

-Chicos…yo no…no quiero ponerlos más tristes a ustedes…perdónenme…

La joven de 12 años todavía recordaba aquella noticia tan increíblemente triste.

"-Dafne…

-¿Qué pasa…?-preguntó, un poco asustada, ya que el director se veía frustrado y preocupado, lo que decía que no se avecinaba nada bueno.

-…Tu padre…Ha muerto…

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo con toda la habitación.

-¿Está bromeando?

-No…

Dafne no supo reaccionar de otra forma que no fuera la de hundirse en la miseria, sollozando a más no poder.

-¿C-cómo pasó…?

-Tuvo un accidente de avión. Estaba persiguiendo a un grupo de ladrones que iban en helicóptero, cuando éstos golpearon un ala y…

-Todos los pasajeros murieron…-acabó con el supuesto final.

-No.

-¿No?

-Tu padre sacó a todos sus Pokémon, que era voladores y los demás se salvaron…"

-¿Qué…qué voy a hacer ahora, Ivysaur, Ratata? Papá fue valiente ante esa situación, anteponiendo la vida de sus compañeros a la suya propia… ¡Yo no soy tan valiente…! ¡No puedo superar esto!-sollozó.

Ella aún recordaba su última conversación con él:

"-¿Qué querías decirme?-preguntó la pelirroja, mientras se secaba el pelo con la toalla.

-Mira: sé que no quieres ir al internado y que no quieres estudiar medicina…

-No, no quiero.-negó, cortante.

-No te pongas así conmigo, ¿eh? Sólo me preocupo por tu bien.

-¡Si preocuparte por mí conlleva a que me inscribas en un internado, prefiero que no lo hagas!

-Dafne, escúchame…

-¡No!

-¡Dafne!-gritó, haciendo que se callara-. ¡No te dejé ser entrenadora porque así fue como tu madre murió!

-¿Qué?

-Tu madre…Catalina…estaba combatiendo, cuando vino un grupo de ladrones y empezaron a atacarla…Ivysaur y Ratata dieron todas sus fuerzas, pero no fue suficiente y…

-…murió…

-Por eso no quería que viajaras…porque no quiero que te pase lo mismo…Eres lo único que me queda de tu madre…Dafne…

-Papá…yo…No tiene por qué pasarme eso a mí…

-Además, quería que estudiaras para saber qué hacer en caso de que te pase algo a ti o a tus amigos…No quiero que acaben igual…Tu madre no sabía primeros auxilios…

-¿Y si hacemos un trato, papi?

-¿Eh?

-Estudio allí sólo por 2 años y después seré entrenadora, ¿ok?

-Vale, pero aprobando el curso.

-Vale…

-Y con una condición…

-¿Cuál?

-Que te conviertas en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon, como tu madre.

-¡Sí! ¡Te lo prometo! ¡Os lo prometo a los dos!-exclamó, emocionada, abrazando a su padre."

-Yo…no sé qué hacer…Se lo prometí, pero, ahora…

-¡Ivy, Ivysaur!

-¡Rat, Ratata!

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¡Cumpliré la promesa! ¡La promesa que hice a los dos!-dijo al fin, secándose las lágrimas y bajando las escaleras.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Jessica.

-¡A por mi primer Pokémon!-respondió y salió por la puerta.

-Eh… ¿me he perdido algo?

…

-¡Profesor Oak! ¡Profesor Oak!

-¿Qué ocurre, pequeña?

-¡Quiero ser entrenadora! ¡Se lo prometí a mis padres! ¡Les prometí que sería la mejor!

-Me alegra que estés mejor-sonrió-. Acompáñame por aquí.

El Profesor la llevó hasta donde estaban tres pokéballs.

-El primero es Bulbasaur.-sacó una pokéball.

-¡Bulbasaur!

-El segundo es Squirtle.-sacó otra.

-¡Squir, Squirtle!

-¡Hola, linda! ¿Cómo estás?-dijo, acariciando su cabeza.

-Y el tercero es Charmander.-sacó esa.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Es de tipo fuego! ¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!-gritó y se apartó rápidamente de ahí.

-Bueno…-empezó, con una gotita anime-. ¿Cuál prefieres como compañero de viaje?

-Pues…elijo a… ¡A Squirtle, está clarísimo!-sentenció y la Pokémon se abalanzó sobre ella.

-¡Jejejejeje! Aquí tienes su pokéball y cinco más para que captures Pokémon. También toma esta Pokédex, para que puedas buscar información de cada Pokémon que encuentres.

-¡Muchas gracias, profesor!-agradeció y se marchó corriendo.

…Después de unos minutos…

-Espera, ¿a dónde vamos, Squirtle?

-¿Squir?

-Es verdad…-tragó saliva-. ¿Y si salimos de Kanto y viajamos a otro lugar?

-¡Squirtle!-gritó, emocionada, ya que no había salido de esa región.

-¡A Johto!

-Squir…

-¿No? ¿Y cuál recomiendas?-a la pelirroja le vino un hecho a la mente-. ¡Ya sé! ¿Y si vamos a Hoenn? ¡He oído que por ahí ha ido Ash Ketchum! ¡Y quiero ser tan fuerte como él!

-¡Squirtle! ¡Squir…! ¿Squir, Squirtle?

-¿Cómo que si tengo dinero para el billete? ¡Pues claro! ¡Llevo ahorrándolo desde los 8!

-¡Squir!

-¡Pues vamos allá!-miró al cielo-. ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Vais a ver cómo me convierto en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon!-exclamó, con la confianza sin límites.

_CONTINUARÁ…._

_**¿Qué os pareció? ¡Comentad, plis! :D espero que os gustara ^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Max y Dafne: El camino hacia la victoria**_

_Cap. II "Una llegada movidita"_

-Puff…Me estás aplastando, Linda…-se quejó Dafne-. Necesito mi espacio personal, ¿sabes?

-¡Squir, Squirtle!-se mosqueó.

-¿Cómo que es culpa mía? ¡Tú sólo quieres echar la culpa a alguien!

-Squir, Squir… ¿Squirtle?

-No lo sé…Supongo que ya estaremos llegando…-suspiró-. Aún no entiendo cómo es que nos metimos aquí…

-Squirtle, Squir…

-Ya, ya. Siempre soy yo la culpable, ¿no?

-Squir.-asintió.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_-¿Squir…?-preguntó la Pokémon, al ver que Dafne se había quedado quieta._

_-No pasa nada…_

_-¿Squirtle?_

_-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? ¡Sí sé dónde está el puerto! Sólo es que…no estoy muy bien orientada…Hace tiempo no salgo de Kanto…No, espera… ¡nunca he salido!-se empezó a poner histérica, moviéndose de un lado a otro-. ¿Qué hacemos? ¡¿Qué hacemos ahora?! _

_-¡Squir!_

_-¡No vamos a salir nunca!_

_-¡Squir!_

_-¡A este paso me quedaré aquí para los restos!_

_-¡Squirtle!-no dudó ni un segundo y le echó Pistola Agua, para tranquilizarla._

_-Gracias…Lo necesitaba…-dijo una pelirroja empapada._

_Tras llegar al puerto (que habían preguntado a casi todo el pueblo antes), ya se estaban preparando para entregar el billete, cuando…_

_-¡Hey! ¡No se lleve mi bolso!-gritó una mujer, ya que un hombre le había robado su bolso._

_-¡Vamos, Linda!-llamó a su Pokémon, mientras corría en dirección al criminal._

_-¡Squirtle!_

_El hombre regordete y peli negro los llevó hasta un callejón sin salida._

_-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, villano?-preguntó, sonriendo._

_-Pues no sé… ¿Atacarte, quizá?_

_-¿Qué?_

_En ese instante, aparecieron tres hombres más y la rodearon._

_-¿Qué tenemos aquí?_

_-Creo que a una entrenadora Pokémon…_

_-¿Qué dices? ¡Con la pinta de mequetrefe que tiene! _

_Dafne se puso roja de enfado._

_-¿¡Cómo que mequetrefe!? ¡Mequetrefes sois ustedes!-miró a Linda-. ¡Linda, usa Pistola Agua!_

_-¡Sal, Jolteon! ¡Usa Impactrueno! _

_El rayo se dirigió hacia el pistola agua, hasta llegar a Linda._

_-¡Squir…!_

_-¡Linda!_

_-¡Acaba esto de una vez con Hiperrayo! _

_El Jolteon se preparó para usarlo, cuando de la nada apareció un Meditite y usó Detección._

_-¡Meditite!_

_Gracias al ataque, el Hiperrayo no hizo nada, pero sí al Jolteon, ya que después de este ataque no puede moverse._

_-¡Medi!-exclamó el Pokémon, usando Doble Equipo y todos los Meditite golpearon al Jolteon con Puño Certero. _

_Los golpes dañaron gravemente a Jolteon, debilitándolo._

_-Medi, Meditite.-dijo, colocándose en posición de ataque._

_-Será mejor que nos vayamos…_

_Antes de irse, el Meditite usó Psíquico, cogiendo el bolso de la mujer y entregándoselo a Dafne._

_-¡Adiós!-gritaron los malhechores, saliendo por patas._

_-¡Wow! ¡Eres fantástico, Meditite!_

_-Medi.-asintió._

_-A ver qué dice la Pokédex sobre ti…-empezó a buscar en su bolso, hasta que dio con ella._

_-Meditite, el Pokémon Meditación. Meditite aumenta su poder con la meditación y todos los días hace sus ejercicios de yoga.-le informó la Pokédex._

_-¡Genial!-exclamó la pelirroja, asombrada-. ¿Te gustaría formar parte de mi equipo?_

_-Medi, Meditite.-respondió, encogiéndose de hombros._

_-¿O prefieres un combate?-añadió, con mirada desafiante._

_Meditite sólo empezó a levitar y cerró los ojos._

_-Pero, ¿qué hace?-se preguntó, cuando le vino a la mente la información que le dio la Pokédex-. ¡Claro! Está meditando para hacerse más fuerte…Pero no le dejaremos ganar, ¿verdad, Linda?_

_-¡Squir!_

_El Meditite abrió sus ojos y empezó a mover sus manos, elevando a Linda en el aire._

_-¡Squirtle!_

_-¡No te rindas, usa Destructor!_

_La Squirtle intentó moverse, más seguía atrapada por el Psíquico._

_-¡Ay, no! ¡Me olvidé que así no puede atacar!-se lamentó._

_-Medi.-el Pokémon soltó a Linda, que cayó golpeándose la cabeza._

_-Squiiir…-murmuró, mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas._

_-¡Meditite!_

_De nuevo, el Pokémon se preparó para atacar. Pegó un salto increíble y se dirigió con la pierna hacia la Pokémon de agua. Iba a utilizar Patada Salto Alta._

_-Si le llega a Linda, todo habrá terminado… ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué debo decirle que haga?-se preguntó Dafne, que trabajaba mal bajo presión-. ¡Ya sé!-miró a su Pokémon-. ¡Linda, usa Pistola Agua, pero hacia el suelo!_

_-¿Squir?_

_-¡Hazlo!_

_Obedeció y usó el ataque hacia el suelo, sin entender por qué, y la potencia de la Pistola Agua la propulsó hacia el cielo, evitando el golpe de Meditite._

_-Medi…-se quejó, ya que si usas ese ataque y no das a tu objetivo, acabas muy débil._

_-¡Bien! ¡Ahora, aprovecha que estás en el aire y usa Golpe Cabeza contra Meditite!-dijo ella, con más seguridad que antes._

_La Squirtle, al ir cayendo, cogió cada vez más velocidad, hasta que dio con el ataque al Pokémon._

_-Medi…-se hallaba tumbado en el suelo, cansado._

_-¡Ahora! ¡Adelante, pokéball!-chilló, lanzando la pokéball hacia él._

_La pokéball, al chocar contra Meditite, lo atrapó y empezó a pitar._

_-Bip, bip, bip…-se escuchó tres veces, por lo que Dafne había atrapado a su primer Pokémon._

_-Lo he hecho…Lo he hecho…. ¡Lo he hecho! ¡Sí! ¡Lo conseguí!-exclamó, orgullosa, enseñando a todo el mundo su pokéball (claro que…no había nadie)-. ¡Sal, Meditite!_

_El Pokémon salió de la bola. _

_-Meditite, me alegra que estés en nuestra gran familia.-sonrió._

_-¡Medi!_

_-Nos convertiremos más fuerte cada vez, ¿verdad?_

_-¡Meditite!_

_-¿Te puedo llamar…ehm…Cori?_

_-¿Medi? Medi._

_-¡Ok!... ¡Ay! ¡El barco! ¡Ya va a zarpar!_

_Dafne, junto con Linda y Cori, se dirigió hacia el puerto._

_Para la mala suerte de ella, el barco ya había zarpado._

_-¡Nooooo!-se tiró de rodillas al suelo y lloró como lo suelen hacer los animes-. ¿¡Por qué…!? Ahora sí que no me iré de aquí nunca…_

_-Squir, Squirtle…-intentó consolarla._

_Cori ojeó a su alrededor, hasta ver lo que buscaba._

_-Medi…-murmuró y se volteó hacia su entrenadora, que seguía sollozando dramáticamente-. ¡Medi, Tite! ¡Meditite, Medi! ¡Medi, Meditite!-le avisó, agitando los brazos._

_-¿Qué quieres, Cori? ¿No ves que me estoy amargando? ¿Qué puede haber más importante?_

_-¡Meditite, Medi! ¡Medi, Medi, Meditite!_

_-¿Qué pasa? Deberías saber que no hablo tu idioma…_

_Cori se llevó su mano a la frente y suspiró._

_No tuvo otra opción que girarla hacia el lugar con Psíquico._

_-¡Ah! ¿Crees que nos llevarán hasta Hoenn?_

_-¡Meditite!_

_-Pues vamos allá._

_Cori se había referido a un pequeño barco pesquero, donde se encontraban unos hombres guardando unas grandes cajas._

_-¡Oigan! ¿Ustedes van hacia Hoenn? ¿Me podrían llevar hasta allí?_

_-¿Ah?-uno de los hombres se volteó-. ¿Qué quieres, niña?_

_-Me preguntaba…si me podrían llevar a Hoenn…_

_-Chiquilla, no pod…-fue interrumpido, ya que su compañero le dio un codazo-. ¡Por supuesto! Sube, pequeña.-la invitó, señalando las escaleras._

_-Muchas gracias.-agradeció._

…

_Ya llevaban media hora en alta mar y a Dafne no le hacía mucha gracia el balanceo del barco._

_-¿Cuánto queda…?-preguntó, intentando mantenerse en pie._

_-Falta una hora._

_-¿Tienen algo para los mareos? A este paso vomitaré…_

_-Lo mejor para estos casos es descansar, así que tómate una infusión._

_-Gracias-dijo, bebiéndola-. Entra, no vaya a ser que te marees como yo.-le aconsejó a Linda, devolviéndola a su pokéball._

_-¿Podrías prestarme a tu Meditite? Lo necesito para un trabajo…_

_-Bueno…vale…aahhhh….-bostezó y se tumbó en el suelo-. ¿Os importa que me eche una siestecita…? Tengo sueño…aaahhhh…_

_Dafne se quedó profundamente dormida._

_-Mira, se durmió.-la señaló un hombre._

_-Que descanse, lo necesita. Yo antes también me mareaba en barco, pero ahora, como necesitamos ir de un lado a otro por nuestra profesión…_

_-Ya, bueno, sigamos con nuestro trabajo. ¿O habéis olvidado que tenemos que hacer ahora?_

_-Ok, ya vamos…-dijeron al unísono los tres otros hombres._

…

_-Aaahhhh…Qué sueñito…Aaaahhh…-bostezó la pelirroja, despertándose-. ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?_

_La joven miró a su alrededor y todo se encontraba a oscuras, excepto un hilo de luz que se colaba por un pequeño agujero._

_Estiró su mano y tocó un material duro y un poco astilloso. Siguió así, hasta que se percató de que se hallaba en una gran caja de madera y…lo peor de todo…es que estaba flotando en el mar._

_-Rayos… ¿Cómo he acabado aquí? Capaz que esos pescadores eran en realidad malos y me engañaron…-suspiró-. Recordatorio para Dafne: no confiar en extraños._

_La pequeña no aguantó más y salió de su pokéball, lo que ocasionó que el espacio se viera enormemente reducido._

_-¡Linda!"_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

-Claro… ¿y tú dices que es mi culpa porque yo fui quien se quedó dormida?-se cruzó de brazos, cuando se acordó de algo-. Oye… ¿y Cori?

Linda se encogió de hombros.

-¡Me robaron a Cori!-gritó-. ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!-comenzó a empujar la caja.

-¡Squir!¡Squirtle!-se quejó, ya que estaba siendo empotrada contra la madera.

…

-Oye, mamá. ¿Puedo salir a…?

-Necesito que saques la basura y, para cuando vuelvas, te daré un recado.-lo interrumpió, dándole dos bolsas.

-Ok, mamá…-respondió, saliendo fuera.

-¡Sal, Shuppet!-sacó a su Pokémon-. Ayuda a mamá mientras yo tiro la basura, ¿sí?

Max salió del jardín y fue a un punto limpio de la zona.

Dejó en el contenedor azul, papeles y cartones y, en el amarillo, bricks y plástico.

-Ya está. ¿De qué recado hablabas?-preguntó, tras volver del lugar.

-Ya es hora de que tu padre venga a comer, así que, ¿me harías el favor de ir a buscarlo?

-Ok.

-Está en la costa.

El chico fue corriendo hasta la playa y se encontró a su padre sentado en la orilla.

-¡Papá!

-¿Eh?-se volteó-. Hola, Max. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Mamá dice que vuelvas a casa…

-Dile que estoy entrenando con Vigoroth.

-…para comer.

-¿Comer?-se levantó de un salto-. Bueno, ya voy para allá. Vuelve, Vigoroth-dijo, devolviéndolo a su pokéball-. ¿Sabes qué? El oleaje está fuerte, así que de seguro hay muchos Pokémon de agua por aquí.

-¿Pokémon de tipo agua? Interesante…No me vendría mal uno en mi equipo…

…

-Es imposible salir de aquí…-se lamentó, con chichones y heridas por todas partes.

Había dado cabezazos, puñetazos, empujones y demás golpes a la caja, mas seguía intacta.

-Nos moriremos aquí de sed y de hambre…

-¡Squirtle!-se acercó a un rincón de la caja y usó Destructor y Golpe Cuerpo, rompiéndola en pedazos.

-¿¡Qué!? O sea… ¡Dejaste que me pegara cada una sabiendo que tú podrías haberlo roto antes!-gritó, enojada, mientras flotaba en el mar.

-Squir….-se encogió de hombros, con la gotita anime.

-Bueno, ahora vas a pedirme perdón y no…-se calló, ya que vio cómo Linda salía corriendo (más bien nadando) de allí-. ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vas? ¡Te estoy hablando!

-¡Squir, Squirtle!-le advirtió, sin parar de nadar.

-¿Qué? Ni que hubieras visto un…-giró la cabeza-. Un…Un… ¡Un Tentacool salvaje!-empezó a nadar lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas y brazos.

-Tentacool…-se quejó, porque en uno de los movimientos de Dafne, le había dado una patada sin intención-. ¡Tentacool!-exclamó, lanzando Picotazo Ven.

-¡Aaaaaaaaah!-chilló la pelirroja, siendo alcanzada por el ataque-. ¡Linda, ayuda!

Linda se paró y fue hacia su entrenadora.

-¡Squirtle!-fue en dirección al Tentacool y le golpeó con Destructor.

-Gracias por venir. Ahora… ¡huyamos!

El Pokémon los miró, totalmente furioso y volvió a usar Picotazo Ven.

-¡No!-Dafne se interpuso y recibió el ataque-. ¡Vámonos, Linda!

La Pokémon se quedó sorprendida por la reacción de la chica y asintió.

Las dos se alejaron, pero el Tentacool era veloz y les estaba alcanzando.

-¡Huye, Linda! ¡Yo me encargaré de este pesado!-se volvió hacia el "calamar"-. ¡Oye! ¡Sólo queremos volver a la costa! ¡Déjanos en paz!

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

…

-¿Te parece si capturamos un Pokémon de agua, Ralts?

-¡Claro! Vamos.

-¡Mira! ¡Allí hay uno!-exclamó Max, señalando a un Pokémon acercándose a toda prisa.

-¡Me encargo yo!-dijo la Ralts.

-¡Bien! ¡Usa Psíquico para sacarlo del agua!

-¡Vale!-obedeció a su entrenador y lo elevó en el aire, para dejarlo en la arena.

-¡Squir, Squirtle!-se quejó, agitando sus patas.

La dejó en el suelo.

-¡Usa Hipnosis!

La Ralts fue a ejecutar el ataque, mas la Squirtle usó Pistola Agua antes y la dejó empapada.

-¡Squir! ¡Squir! ¡Squir!-les avisó, frustrada, señalando al mar.

-¿Eh?

-¡Max!-se giró hacia él-. ¡Al parecer, nos está pidiendo ayuda!-le informó la Ralts.

-¿Ayuda? Pregúntale qué ha pasado.

-¿Qué te pasó?-preguntó la Pokémon en su idioma a Linda.

-¡Squir, Squirtle, Squir! ¡Squirtle, Squir, Squir!

-Es horrible… ¡Max! ¡El entrenador de esta Pokémon está en apuros! ¡Un Tentacool la está atacando por salvarla a ella!

-¡Vamos a ayudarle!-sentenció el adolescente.

…

-¡Ay! ¡Para ya! Si Cori estuviera aquí… ¡Ahora no puedo lamentarme! ¡Tengo que buscar una solución!-se zambulló en el agua, pero se percató de que más Tentacool la rodeaban-. ¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!-gritó, al asomar la cabeza.

-¡Ralts, usa Hipnosis para dormir a los Tentacool!-ordenó Max.

-¡Ahora mismo!-dijo y los durmió.

-¡Vamos, sube!-le aconsejó el chico peli oscuro, tendiéndole la mano.

-Ok…-murmuró, subiendo a la pequeña barca.

Max remó hasta llegar a la orilla de la playa, donde ayudó a bajar a la chica.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí. ¿Y tú, Linda? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-¡Squir, Squirtle!-sonrió, alegre.

-Tu Pokémon nos contó que la protegiste de los Tentacool. ¿Es eso cierto?

-Sí, no iba a permitir que la hirieran. Es mi amiga.-respondió, abrazándola.

Max sonrió, al ver que le importaban los Pokémon igual que a él.

-Bueno, será mejor secarte. ¿Quieres venir a mi…?-no continuó la pregunta, debido a que la pelirroja se cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó Ralts, preocupada.

-¡Squir, Squirtle!

El joven le tocó la frente.

-Está ardiendo, tiene mucha fiebre-se giró hacia Linda-. Por casualidad, ¿la han atacado los Tentacool?

Linda sólo asintió, con expresión triste.

-¡Está envenenada! ¡Hay que curarla, y rápido!-exclamó Max, cogiéndola en brazos.

_**Continuará…**_

**¿Qué os pareció? ¡Comenten, plis! *W* a mi me está gustando, de momento xD **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Max y Dafne: El camino hacia la victoria**_

_Cap. III "En paz" _

Max se dirigía hacia el centro de la ciudad, cuando una repentina lluvia provocó que tuviera que cambiar de dirección.

-¡Mira, Max!-le avisó la Ralts-. ¡Una cueva!

Fueron hasta allí y tumbaron a Dafne en el suelo.

El chico abrió su mochila y sacó un paño.

-¿Podrías usar Pistola Agua para mojar esto?-le preguntó a la Squirtle.

Ella accedió y humedeció el paño.

Max se lo colocó a la pelirroja en la frente.

-Voy a salir en busca de Bayas Meloc. Cuiden de la chica, ¿vale?

-¡Squir, Squirtle!-se enojó Linda.

-Max…Dice que esa chica tiene nombre, y que es Dafne.-le informó Ralts, traduciendo lo que la Pokémon decía.

-Ah, pues, Dafne. Cuiden de ella, ¿ok?

-¡Claro!

-¡Squir!

…

El joven ya llevaba media hora dando vueltas por el bosque, mas no había ni rastro de las bayas, y eso lo estaba preocupando.

-¡Sal, Grovyle! ¡Ayúdame a buscar las bayas Meloc!-sacó a su Pokémon.

-¡Grovyle!-asintió y se subió a los árboles para tener una mejor vista.

-Tienen que estar por aquí…-murmuró el adolescente, ojeando todo su alrededor-. ¿Eh?

Alzó la mirada encima de un arbusto y vio a cuatro hombres.

-¿Gro?-preguntó el Grovyle, detrás del chico.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se suponía que estabas buscando las bayas?

-Gro, Grovyle, Gro.-dijo, enseñando las bayas.

-¿Dónde las encontraste?

-Grovyle, Gro.-señaló un pequeño árbol a lo lejos.

-Ay…-se cayó al estilo anime-. Da igual, llévalas a la cueva, para dárselas a Dafne. Yo ahora mismo voy.

El Pokémon fue hacia la cueva.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-se preguntó Max, espiando a los hombres, mientras ellos llenaban un pequeño todoterreno con cajas.

-Bien, ya está.-dijo uno, tras dejar la última caja.

-¿Falta algo más?

-Creo que no. El coche ya está repleto de Pokémon.-respondió otro.

-¿Cómo que de Pokémon? ¿Acaso son ladrones?-pensó Max, desgraciadamente, en voz alta.

-Pues sí, sí lo somos.-contestó el más alto de todos-. ¿Algún problema con eso?-se acercó a él.

-¡Aaaahhh!-exclamó, al percatarse de que lo habían escuchado.

-¿Qué hacías espiándonos? ¿No sabes que eso es una falta de respeto?

-¿Y ustedes que hacían robando? ¿No saben que eso es ilegal?-contraatacó el peli oscuro, ajustándose las gafas.

-Te crees muy listo, ¿eh?

-No lo creo, es que lo soy-corrigió-. ¿Qué piensan hacer ahora? ¿Huir con los Pokémon?

-Eso pensábamos, pero podemos cambiar de planes-sacó la pokéball-. ¡Sal, Mightyena!

El lobo salió de la pokéball y rugió.

-¡Sal…!-buscó en su bolsillo-. Eeeh…-se llevó la mano a la cabeza-. No tengo ningún Pokémon…

Recordó que Shuppet estaba con su madre, y Ralts y Grovyle estaban con Dafne.

-Entonces no será difícil…-lució una sonrisa malvada.

- ¿Por qué habré vuelto a pensar en voz alta…?-se lamentó.

…Mientras tanto…

-Ay…Mi cabeza…Mi todo…-abrió los ojos-. ¿Eh? ¿Dónde…?

-¡Squir, Squirtle!-se alegró y la abrazó.

-¡Hola! Me alegra que estés bien-acarició su cabeza-. ¿Qué me pasó…?

-Te desmayaste, porque un Tentacool te envenenó. Come estas Bayas Meloc.-le aconsejó la Ralts.

-E-espera… ¿Hablas?-retrocedió-. Debo de estar loca…Ay…-se tumbó-. Me encuentro fatal…

Linda le dio una Baya Meloc.

-Hablo telepáticamente. Y te recomiendo que comas, si no, empeorarás.

-O-ok…-tartamudeó. Aún no asimilaba lo que acababa de pasar.

…Minutos después…

-Gro, Grovyle.

-Ya lo sé…Max está tardando demasiado…-se preocupó la Ralts.

-¿Max? ¿Quién es Max?-inquirió la chica, mientras tragaba la comida.

-Es nuestro entrenador y quien te rescató…

-¿Y dónde está?

-No lo sabemos, por eso estamos preocupados.-respondió, cortante.

-¡Vamos a buscarle!-los animó-. ¡Ya me siento bien, y no voy a dejar que le pueda pasar algo! ¡Vamos!-exclamó, levantándose y saliendo por la puerta.

-¡Dafne! ¡Aún estás débil y debes reponerte!-le advirtió Ralts-. ¡Quédate y nosotros lo buscaremos!

-¡No! ¡No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados!

Ralts, al darse cuenta de que no se iba dar por vencida, siguió a Dafne, junto con Linda y Grovyle.

…

-¡Suéltenme!-gritó Max.

Estaba atado con cuerdas y dentro de una caja.

-¡Cállate, mocoso!

-Genial, ¿dónde tenía la cabeza? ¿Cómo se me pudo pasar por alto que no tenía Pokémon? A saber si se me está pegando el despiste de mi hermana…

-¿Medi?

-Oh, hola amigo. También te han atrapado aquí, ¿verdad?

El Meditite se hallaba en la misma caja que él.

-¿Sabes usar Psíquico, por casualidad?-le preguntó al Meditite, con una idea en mente.

Asintió.

-Bueno, pues…-le susurró unas cosas al oído.

El Meditite elevó las llaves del coche y las sacó por la ventana.

-¡Eh! ¡El coche no funciona!

-¿Y las llaves?

-Ahora, lánzalas lejos…

El Pokémon acabó tirándolas lejos y los hombres fueron a buscarlas.

-¡Bien! ¡Ahora, usa Puño Certero!

Su puño se cubrió de un color azul brillante y golpeó la caja, rompiéndola en mil pedazos.

-¡Bien hecho, Meditite!

-Me, Medi, Meditite, Medi.-se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Meditite, Medi, Meditite, Medi, Me.-se señaló a sí mismo y escribió una palabra en el aire.

-No te entiendo…

-Medi.-hizo un movimiento con la mano, como diciendo: "Déjalo, da igual…".

-¡Vamos a librar a los Pokémon!-exclamó Max.

-Nos las estás jugando, ¿eh, chaval? No deberías haberte metido con nosotros…-advirtió un hombre.

-Genial…-se giró-. ¿Qué quieres ahora?

-¡El Meditite! ¡Sal, Jolteon!-dijo uno.

-¡Sal, Mightyena!-dijo otro.

-¡Vamos, Meditite!-animó al Pokémon, esperando comenzar la batalla uno contra dos, aunque se equivocaba…

-¡Linda, usa Pistola Agua! ¡Ralts, usa Hipnosis! ¡Grovyle, usa Hoja Aguda!-ordenó una voz femenina.

Los Pokémon obedecieron y efectuaron los ataques nombrados.

Los Pokémon contrincantes acabaron dormidos y dañados.

-¡Fantástico!-celebró la pelirroja, dando saltos de alegría-. ¡Ahora, Linda, acaba con Golpe Cuerpo!

Ralts elevó a Linda y la lanzó por los aires. La Squirtle fue cogiendo más y más velocidad al caer, hasta realizar el ataque contra los dos Pokémon, dejándolos fuera de combate.

-¡Toma yaaaaaaaaaaa!-festejó de nuevo la joven.

-¿No estabas con fiebre?-preguntó Max-. ¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías haber venido.

-¡Vaya! ¡Yo me esperaba un "gracias", no un "no deberías estar aquí"!

-¡Pero estás envenenada, debes descansar!

-¿Desde cuándo eres mi pad…?-se calló-. ¡No me mandas! ¡Y ahora, creo que hay asuntos más importantes!-dijo, refiriéndose a los otros tres hombres, que sacaron a Golbat, Electrike y Slugma.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Un Pokémon de fuegoooooooooooo!-gritó, asustada, subiéndose a un árbol.

Max suspiró.

-Muchas gracias por venir, chicos…-agradeció a Ralts y Grovyle.

-¿Y yo qué?

-Y ahora… ¡Ralts, usa Psíquico contra Electrike! ¡Grovyle, usa Energibola contra Golbat!-ordenó, ignorando la pregunta de Dafne.

Los ataques dieron en el blanco.

-¡Golbat, usa Aire Afilado contra Ralts!

-¡Electrike, usa Rayo contra Squirtle!

-¡Slugma, usa Lanzallamas contra Grovyle!

-Ayyy…-se quejó la Ralts, recibiendo el golpe.

-¡Squiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrr!-chilló Linda.

-Grovyle…-murmuró, aguantando el ataque.

-¡Linda, sé que puedes hacerlo!-la animó Dafne, desde el árbol-. ¡Usa Pistola Agua contra Slugma! ¡Acaba con ese Pokémon! ¡Yaaaaaaaa!-chilló, desesperada.

El Pistola Agua alcanzó al Slugma y lo dejó débil.

-¡Pistola Agua de nuevo!

Linda repitió el mismo ataque y acabó con la energía del Pokémon.

-¡Bien! ¡Lo has hecho genial, Linda!-la felicitó-. Ahora sólo quedan esos Golbat y Electrike…

**Termina el capi :D el título es "En paz" porque Max salva a Dafne y ella lo "salva" del combate (? Aunque todavía no se ha decidido nada… muajajajajaja! Comenten plis :'3**


End file.
